Wufan
Wufan is a recruitable character in Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan and the representative of the Vessels. She can also be a guest character on B3F of Misty Ravine at level 28 before being recruited. Plot Wufan first appears in Miasma Forest to pull your party out of the sulphur filled room after your party collapses. She then tells your party to leave this forest as the air is deadly to humans and that she only helped your party as she felt obliged to because of the history between humans and vessels, making it very clear she will not help your party again. After saving Xiuan, the Medium, Wufan hurries to where the Medium was attacked and treats your guild with hostility. After the Medium tells Wufan your party saved her from an attack Wufan becomes slightly more approachable but is still rather unfriendly. Wufan creates a light for your party to follow to the vessel village after the Medium invites them as a thank you. After the arriving at the village the Medium will start asking questions about life outside the village. Regardless of your response, Wufan will force you out of the village, and will not let you back in until you accept the mission "Deliver the letter to the Medium!". Upon returning at the vessel's village with the letter from the Count in hand, you will discover that the Medium has been kidnapped by Hollows. Wufan leaves to rescue Xiuan instead of waiting for the council to come to a decision. Wufan is then next found in the first room of B3F of Misty Ravine where she states that the whole kidnapping was her fault as she let her jealousy towards your party get the better of her and calls herself a terrible caretaker. She then asks the party to take the Medium back to their village after the Medium is rescued. Depending on your answer, Wufan can become a guest character for the floor. After defeating the Hollow Queen, Wufan will ask to become a permanent member of your guild and will grant you the aid of arcanists. Wufan will appear in the Forgotten Capital if she is not currently in your party. As the party progresses through the dungeon, she can be found healing an Imperial soldier under the Titan's Curse. Trivia * Wufan has one extra skill point beyond what her level should allow. * Out of the three recruitable party members, she is the only one that the party doesn't battle against. * In the official drama CD: ** Wufan is revealed to have a father, the Vessel Elder, who she does not get along with. ** She is good friends with Kibagami but is at odds with Whirlwind. ** It is remarked by an exclusive party of three siblings that Wufan's appearance is androgynous. ** It is noted that Xiuan was found by Wufan as an infant within the Misty Ravine. She has raised Xiuan as family from that point on. Gallery Wufan.png|In battle WufanNPCArt.jpg|Artwork of Wufan's NPC portrait WufanBattleArt.jpg|Artwork of Wufan in-battle Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Characters